Drywall, direct applied and exterior insulation systems reveal is often used for decorative purposes or to achieve a wall break. In such situations, a U-shaped channel is inserted horizontally or vertically along the edge of the drywall between two drywall sections at the desired location to provide a recess. The U-shaped channel has opposing flanges running along its external longitudinal edges for engagement with the abutting drywall sections being separated by the reveal.
While such installations are relatively common, the problem often exists that when two sections of reveal are juxtaposed by butting their ends together there is an overlap of the two reveal ends. In such a case, subsequent finishing of the drywall surface leaves an unsightly irregularity on the finished surface.